Tokyo Mew Mew Chat 2
by Ichigo Kitty
Summary: I did make a Tokyo Mew Mew chat 1 but I lost all the information for it so I don't have anything to go off of, so now it's a continuation of the Mew's chating with me, Ichigo Kitty. It's what they would probably say if I met them as a mew mew.


My Ramblings: Okay, I re-starting this fanfiction. ;; because I haven't updated in such a long time and I don't have the files anymore, I think they got deleted somehow so I won't have any refrenence to look back on, to update my brain on what should I be typing. So, I'm going to restart it, with my user name Ichigo Kitty instead of Cute Sakura. I'm really sorry everybody, I'll make it fun for you to read I promise… well… or at least I'll try to make it fun enough for you to read. This just for fun, and I make it out of my boredom so… ;; They may be kind of weird… but it has my personality and what I would say to them and what I think they will say to me. Please R&R, oh and very happy reading! XD

Here is everyone's username's just in case you get confused:

Ichigo Kitty Me (Don't get it confused with Ichigo.)

StrawberryGirl22 Ichigo Momomiya

Xxxpuddingfanatic02xxx Purin Fong

PurpleZakuro17 Zakuro Fujiwara

CafeMewMew88 Ryou Shirogane

Bluexmountainxwolf23 Masaya Aoyama

LettucexRettasu19 Rettasu Midorikawa

Kittylover100 Kish

Piexeatsxpie20 Pie

Tartuxchaos34 Tartu

BerriLovable07 Berri Shirayuki

Keii-kun19 Keiichiro Akasaka

BerriLover100 Meguro

BlueUltramarine44 Minto Aizawa

Ichigo Kitty enters the Chat.

Ichigo Kitty: yawns Is anyone here…? ;-; I'm so tired…

StrawberryGirl22: Hi, Sakura-chan. Oh, and is Rettasu on here?

LettucexRettasu19: Yup, I'm here.

Ichigo Kitty: Who else is here? o.o;

Bluexmountainxwolf23: I'm here smiles

Ichigo Kitty: OMG! Yay! 3 huggles Masaya-kun

Bluexmountainxwolf23: Hehehe… blushes

StrawberryGirl22: Get Your filthy hands off of him! pushes Sakura away and hugs Masaya

LettucexRettasu19: Masaya-kun, your sure popular with the ladies.

BlueUltramarine44: Nah, he's just popular with Sakura and Ichigo.

Ichigo Kitty: Awww, but I at least want to hold onto his arm! clings onto Masaya's arm

StrawberryGirl22: pushes her off of Masaya He's mine, get away from him.

Bluexmountainxwolf23: Uhhh… now… now… ;; sweatdrops

Ichigo Kitty: cries

Bluexmountainxwolf23: smiles and walks over Do you want a cookie? gives her a nice cookie

Ichigo Kitty: looks up at him and blushes Uhhh… o-okay… takes cookie and smiles Wow… he gave me a cookie! nibbles on cookie

StrawberryGirl22: glares Sakura down

Bluexmountainxwolf23: What? Do you want one too? smiles and gives her a cookie

StrawberryGirl22: looks up at him and blushes O-Okay… takes cookie and nibbles on it

BlueUltramarine44: looks at Ichigo and Sakura and sighs at them I guess it takes a good touch… ;;

CafeMewMew88: Did you guess even notice I was on?

StrawberryGirl22: RYOU!? OO;; gulps cookie down fast

Ichigo Kitty: Oh, hey look it's your boyfriend points at Ryou-kun

CafeMewMew88: What? blushes confused

StrawberryGirl22: SHUT UP, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! chases Sakura around angerily

Ichigo Kitty: runs around in circle while munching the cookie down and giggles This is fun! 3

Bluexmountainxwolf23: brb…

StrawberryGirl22: No, wait! Don't leave meeee! ;-;

Ichigo Kitty: Awww… ;-; whines

StrawberryGirl22: It's all your fault… v.v

Ichigo Kitty: No, it's NOT! XD It's not like I wanted him to go!

CafeMewMew88: Speaking of boyfriend and girlfriend, I need a girlfriend soon.

Ichigo Kitty: Here's your chance Ichigo-chan! cheers her Ichigo

StrawberryGirl22: glares Like I'd ever go out with a jerk like him! points him down

CafeMewMew88: Oh, really? smirks and pulls Ichigo closer Would you go out with me right now?

StrawberryGirl22: blushes N-No way!

CafeMewMew88: Your lying… pets Ichigo's head and holds her in his arms

StrawberryGirl22: N-No, I'm not and let me go you jerk!

Ichigo Kitty: Ichigo, just give in I know you like him.

StrawberryGirl22: AS IF!

CafeMewMew88: You know, I'm just too sexy to resist.

Bluexmountainxwolf23: Okay, I'm back.

StrawberryGirl22: jumps into Masaya's arms Masaya-kun, help me!

Bluexmountainxwolf23: Huh? blushes confused

Ichigo Kitty: Welcome back, Masaya-kun rubs head on his arm and purrs

StrawberryGirl22: tails flicks Sakura away from my dear Masaya

Ichigo Kitty: Awww, come on… you gotta share him! ;-;

Bluexmountainxwolf23: let's go of Ichigo and walks over to Sakura Do you want me to hold you?

StrawberryGirl22: OO;; !?

Ichigo Kitty: blushes madly S-Say… what?

Bluexmountainxwolf23: Do you want me to hold you?

Ichigo Kitty: Umn… o-okay shyly crawls over to him and lays into his arms

Bluexmountainxwolf23: holds Sakura closely to him

Ichigo Kitty: purrs

StrawberryGirl22: M-Masaya… ;-; whines

Bluexmountainxwolf23: Do you want me to hold you too?

StrawberryGirl22: Nya! smiles happily and nods

Bluexmountainxwolf23: holds Ichigo in the other arm

StrawberryGirl22: lays head into his chest and smiles

Ichigo Kitty: waves Hi, Ichigo-chan! .

StrawberryGirl22: glares Get away from my Masaya-kun…

Ichigo Kitty: But- slowly back off of Masaya Oh… umn… I'm sorry

LettucexRettasu19: Ichigo-chan, that was quite cruel….

StrawberryGirl22: It was? X.x; Oh… oops?

Ichigo Kitty: cries What do you mean oh, oops?

Bluexmountainxwolf23: walks over to Sakura and smiles Don't worry, what Ichigo says I can hold you too.

Ichigo Kitty: Nah, that's okay you guys make a nice couple anyways.

StrawberryGirl22: My Buddy, Sakura-chan! 3 spread arms open wide

Ichigo Kitty: Nya! 3 .

Bluexmountainxwolf23: No, really I insist. drops Ichigo down on her feet

StrawberryGirl22: M-Masaya? ;-; w-what are you doing?

Bluexmountainxwolf23: holds Sakura in his arms as he kisses her forehead

Ichigo Kitty: blushes and lays head on his chest U-Umn… what was the kiss for?

Bluexmountainxwolf23: smiles Ah, nothing. Just felt like it.

Ichigo Kitty: 3 3 3 3 3 3 giggles and purrs in his lap

Bluexmountainxwolf23: smiles down at Sakura

StrawberryGirl22: Masaya… cries v.v

CafeMewMew88: Don't worry, I'll hold you. holds arms wide open

StrawberryGirl22: Never in your life, buddy!

Ichigo Kitty: Ah, I gotta go… bye everyone! smiles and runs off

Ichigo Kitty: runs back and smiles to Masaya Umn… b-bye… Masaya-kun looks down blushing

Bluexmountainxwolf23: smiles Talk to ya later. waves

Ichigo Kitty: smiles and waves back as I run off


End file.
